Inspection and surveillance cameras are in widespread use today. These are sometimes used in or around hazardous and/or contaminated environments, such as to monitor and view the ignition and/or combustion of a furnace. As used herein, a “contaminated” environment typically contains airborne dust or particulate material that obscures a normal view of an object to be seen. In some applications, notably steel mills, a source of electrical power may not be readily available at the site of the furnace, or it may not be desirable to have unnecessary power cables in such environment. However, compressed air is generally available at various locations near the furnace.
Hence, it would be generally desirable to provide an improved inspection camera for such applications that can be powered by a locally-available source of compressed air or other fluid.